Quest a Princes Dilemma
by Mysterious Sorcerer
Summary: A note found floating on water in the Flooded lands starts a side quest.
1. Quest a princes Dilemma

The prince of a destroyed kingdom

This kingdom once an ally to the queen of light

When the queen of light disappeared

The queen of darkness cursed the kingdom to ruin and destruction

The prince battled the dark queen and lost

The dark queen did not kill him, but cursed him

She turned him into a child trapping him in a child's body for all of the time

This was the cruelest and meanest punishment for the prince to watch the kingdom be destroyed and for him to be powerless

Will the prince ever be free of the spell?

Only the chosen one can break the spell

Meanwhile:

When Aurora and party wander along the lost road and in the water spies Aurora a note floating on the surface.

Ignicus: What does it say Aurora?

Aurora: It says "North of the old monastery a kingdom lies in ruin, and I cursed by the dark queen. If anybody gets this message, I besiege your help to break my curse. Sincerely, Prince Kinney"

Finn: Sounds like Prince Kinney is in'a trouble.

Robert: I smell a profit in this ruined kingdom, a just detour.

Rubella: Are we going to save him Aurora?

Aurora: We cannot turn our backs to those in need, past the old monastery we go.

So Aurora and friends make their way past the old monastery with note in hand and come across a ruined kingdom with a dark cloud over it

Ignicus: What a dark place covered in shadow?

Aurora: That is why we are here to lift the shadow over this place.

Aurora and party explore the ruined kingdom finding coffers and star dust. Until they reach the ruined town square and got ambushed by dark creatures.

? : Look out!

This was a young boy of 10 years old with a saber unsheathed holding it with both hands and with a few slashes of his saber devasted the dark creatures with a blade of light.

Rubella: Who are you young master? Are you lost?

?: What is your business here? This place is dangerous!

Aurora: We are here to aid Prince Kinney; do you know where he dwells? (Hands the boy the letter)(!)

?: You got my letter!, I thought it lost blow away by the wind it was.

Igniculus: So you are…

Kinney: Prince Kinney at your service, a bone I have to pick with the dark queen who brought ruin and destruction to this fair kingdom.

Oengus: How did she ruin your kingdom?

Kinney: That is a most uncomforting story

This kingdom once an ally to the queen of light

When the queen of light disappeared

The queen of darkness cursed the kingdom to ruin and destruction

I battled the dark queen and lost

The dark queen did not kill me, but cursed me

She turned me into a child trapping him in a child's body for all of the time

This was the cruelest and meanest punishment for me to watch the kingdom be destroyed and for me to be powerless

Tristis: How sad and cruel

Aurora: Why did not leave and go after her?

Kinney: Fair Aurora do you not see the dark cloud over this ruined kingdom?  
Robert: I noticed that

Oengus: He is cursed and cannot leave the dome

Kinney: Right you are honorable fellow, four dark gems there be scattered three around the edges and one in the center guarded by a giant dark cobra in the palace and dark snakes. I lack the power to destroy the dark gems they can only be destroyed by the princess.

Igniculus: That is you Aurora!

Aurora: Fear not we will free from this cursed land Prince Kinney.

Kinney: I will help you fight the dark creatures, though I be weakened by the curse. Also just call me Kinney, no need for formalities.

Kinney has joined the party

So then Kinney joins the party and they battle their way to the first dark gem guarded by dark snakes.

Aurora: Let's smash this gem

The first dark gem destroyed and the dark dome over the palace weakened

Robert: That is one expensive looking saber, my friend

Oengus: That is a blade forged of comet metals.  
Kinney: It is a family heirloom and forged with sacred metals, with which I can channel various elements into such as fire, water, lightning, and light

The party battles their way to the second dark gem and vanquish the dark snakes and break the second dark gem

Igniculus: How old are you really?

Kinney: At the time I was cursed by the dark queen I was 22.

Igniculus: 22?

The party battles their way to the third dark gem and vanquish the dark snakes and break the third dark gem

Kinney: You and Tristis are siblings right?

Rubella: Yes we are.

Kinney: I bet you two are very funny, since you are both gestures

Tristis: I like to think so too kind sir

With the three outer dark gems destroyed the dark field around the palace be gone. At the entrance of the palace  
Aurora: How are you feeling Kinney?  
Kinney: I can feel the spell weakening, but the fourth dark gem will be the hardest to break.

Igniculus: What are we waiting for?

The party enters the ruined palace with halls of ruined portraits and valuables

Robert: Look at all of this rare and priceless merchandise.

Kinney: Many of these items were given to us by the royal family of the queen of light in the past, but they are wasted here and should have a better place to be displayed.

In the ruined throne room of the palace lays the fourth and finally dark gem with a giant dark cobra curled around it "You fooools have seeealed your faaate!"

After a long and hard battle the giant dark cobra with its deadly venom was defeated

Igniculus: Aurora break the gem!

Aurora: Kinney what will happen to you when I break this finally dark gem. (concerned)

Kinney: I will return back to my normal age before I was cursed.

Aurora: Alright!

With a swing of her blade she shattered the final dark gem and the darkness over the ruined kingdom lifted and veil of light shined strong. Just then light started pulsing around Kinney and then a bright flash of light. When the light disappeared in the place of a child prince was a prince slightly taller than Aurora.

Igniculus: Is that you Kinney?! (excited)

Kinney: Yes it is me Igniculus, I am back to my normal age but…

Aurora: What is it? (concerned)  
Kinney: I am the only one left none of my other family members or even citizens are alive, the darkness killed all of them.

Aurora: Perhaps this will cheer you up

Aurora started playing the flute given to her by the lady of the forest and its calming tunes helped to bring up the princes spirits

Kinney: What are cheerful and happy tune kind and fair Aurora. At the moment I know what I must do to honor my family and all of the citizens of this ruined kingdom that died, I will gladly fight by you and your friends side so no one else will ever have to endure what I have went through.

Aurora: Glad to have you join our company Kinney

With that the group leaves the ruined kingdom behind and continues their quest, with a powerful ally now in the party. What was the name of the ruined kingdom you ask? The name is very ancient and losses its meaning in translation.


	2. After the final battle

After the defeat of Umbra  
Aurora: Kinney the time for me will come to think about the future sometime, with which I will need your help.  
Kinney: How do you need my help?  
Aurora: I need you to make a promise to me.  
Kinney: Which is?  
Aurora: ...I want you to always be by my side and be with me. To carry on the light of the kingdom into the next generation.  
Kinney gave it some thought and said  
Kinney: You have my word I always will be by your side Aurora.  
From this day forth Aurora and Kinney were rarely apart, with Igniculus by Aurora's side.


End file.
